Growing Up
by PandaCookieMonster
Summary: Today he is a wrestler and tattoo artist but what exactly happened growing up, nobody knows his life story before meeting his friends and his dad's accident...that is untill they found some old tapes. What happens when an old friend turns up out of the blue after watching those tapes? Rated T for when the teen chapters go up
1. Little Dragon

_A/N: Sadly I don't own anyone in the story and again I don't know his siblings names but still this is a little something I have been secretly planning for a while now and hope that you all like it, I know most stories on here involve them as adults but I wanted to do this when they were little, as they grow up and meet and just how close he was to his dad so please don't bash to much. I hope you all like it, I may do one with the others as little ones. And later there will be an OC but trust me it's for fun purposes. :)  
_

**Running about like the little menise he was, he didn't stop to realize his sister was filming him. At the age of only three he already made the house noisier than the other three ever did. The front door opens and something falls from its place upstairs as the little toddler runs downstairs not caring about knocking into things or even his sister, running past and into the arms of the man just walked in who picked him up and held him close.**

_'Arrrr its the little dragon...'_

_'Don't be scared I nice dragon I am.'_

_'Good we don't want a nasty little dragon do we?'_

**The little boy shakes his head before clinging to the mans neck.**

_'Daddy piggyback.'_

**Smiling the man nodded as the little one ducked under his arm and clung onto his back.**

_'So little dragon what did you and mummy do today?'_

_'We made COOOKIES'_

_'Can I have one?'_

_'Yer, I guess but not the others they smelly.'_

**The man then props the 'little dragon' down on the kitchen side and grabs a cookie.**

_'That they are little dragon but that's because they don't have...baths.'_

_'Ooooooo...I want a bath.'_

**Sticking the cookie in his mouth the man then grabs the little mite and goes upstairs to run the bath. Following closely behind the sister films as her little brother runs about his room grabbing all his toys.**

_'Shannon you cannot bring all of them...'_

**From the bathroom the dad looks out and chuckles as the little toddler with his arms full tries to bring ALL his toys to the bath.**

_'But I can't choose only one, they will get lonely.'_

_'Well chose a ...'_

**Before the dad could say anything more the little one had put ALL of them in the bath and was smiling at his accomplishment, the man got up from his knelt position and looked down at his little dragon as he looked up and giggled.**

_'Daddy promise you stay till morning.'_

_'Promise now get in your bath Sammy will watch you.'_

_'I don't like girls.'_

_'Well I'm going downstairs.'_

_'I stay with my TOYS!'_

**With the word toys the little dragon jumped into the bath and began swimming about splashing around.**

_'Ok daddy will come back up in a bit to wash your hair.'_

**The little one turned to look at his dad and tilted his head.**

_'Mummy said it has to be cut...'_

**He then looks sad.**

_'I DON'T WANT IT CUT...I want it all.'_

_'Little Dragon, mummy won't get it cut I promise.'_

**His little eyes the glow as he gleams before sliding under the water and going back to playing with his toys. As the dad turns and walks out he kneels down to Sammy.**

_'Watch him.'_

_'Will do daddy.'_

**The man the goes back downstairs as Sammy goes back to filming little Shannon who not knowing he is being filmed is having a blast with his toys.**

_'Mr Car you can't say that to Trainy he is a nice Train. No Piggy you can't splash you will get me in trouble...'_


	2. Bath Time

**Talking to his toys the little toddler splashes about squealing and diving under the water. Using the bath as a swimming pool the little boy suddenly stops as the some of the water goes over the edge and creates a puddle on the floor. Slowly moving over to the side a small head topped with bubbles peeks over the side of the bath looking at the puddle.**

_'Oppsies.'_

**A little cheeky grn appears on his face as he covers his mouth and sucks on the side of the bath. Sammy who had been filming her brother since she got home. Because he was so funny at least she thought that. The boys may not like him but she adored her baby brother. Sammy giggles a bit as Shannon then sinks into the water a little bit turning his back and talking to his toys.**

_'Now Piggy I told you, you get me in trouble. Momma come up she will be mad at you. Evil Piggy you always get me in trouble.'_

_'SHANNON! I'll be up in five minutes.'_

**Shannon turned and sent more water onto the floor. Looking down his eyes then turned wide.**  
**He looked at Sammy and begun to cry.**

_'Daddy tell me off.'_

**Sammy then quickly placed her camera down before mopping up the water with towels and hugging her soaking wet brother.**

_'Shanny he won't I promise.'_

_'I won't what?'_

**Shannon ducked and went under the water accidently spalshing his sister as his dad kneels down beside the bath.**

_'Shannon were you splashing about again?'_

**Poking his head from under the water he shook it causing bubbles to fly everywhere as he giggled.**

_'Piggy did it.'_

**Grabbing some shampoo and rubbing it in his dad laughs smiling down at the little happy toddler.**

_'Oh it's all Mr Piggys fault is it?'_

_'Daddy he isn't a Mr.'_

**Pulling his hands up and holding them out sideways he tries to be serious.**

_'I see. Well is Piggy going to come over the road with us?'_

**Shannon spun in the bath and looked cross up at his dad.**

_'I am not playing with HER again.'_

_'Little dragon we are going over there to talk you don't have to play.'_

_'NOOOO! She will make me play dolls, dolls are BORING!'_

_'Shannon you don't have to play with dolls.'  
_

_'But but SHE will make me.'  
_

_'Aww Little Dragon I'm sure one day you two will be sp close.'  
_

_'Ewww.'  
_

**The daddy picked Shannon up out of the bath and went to wrap him with a towel, the little hyper toddler had other ideas and runs into his bedroom hiding under his covers.**

_'I DON't WANT TO GO!'  
_

_'Dragon they have ice cream.'  
_

_'No.'  
_

**Walking into the bedroom he found Shannon with his blanket wrapped round him refusing to move. Looking at him with little sad eyes.**_  
_

_'Shannon Brian Moore stop with those eyes and come get dressed.'_**  
**

_'I'm not going...ARRRRRRRRRRRRGH!.'  
_

**His daddy picks him up as he squirms about, but his dad manages to get him dressed as Sammy who by now is standing by the door still filming is giggling. Their dad finally got Shannon dressed and put him down. Shannon then darted off, there was no-way he was going to play with HER!...**_  
_


	3. Locked In

**That didn't last long, twenty minutes later a kicking and screaming Shannon was being dragged over the road to his 'friends' house. Closing the door his dad then let Shannon go or stopped screaming and kicking and looked around...no sign of her. No sign at all. Looking back he saw his dad had gone in the kitchen. Running through he then squeezed between his dads legs. Hiding beneath the over lapping side between wood and his dads legs. He could hear laughter all the adults has watched him hide. Out of nowhere a little redhead comes running in with a doll in each hand, running over to where Shannon is hiding she shoves a doll in his hands.**

_'Let's play dollies.'_

_'No.'_

_'DANNNNNNNNNONNNNN...'_

_'OKAY! We will play your stupid dolls.'_

_'YAY!'_

**Grabbing him by the hand the little redhead drags him upstairs to her pink, yes PINK room. Shannon glared round he hated pink, he hated girls, he hated dolls and he hated this girl. Then his eyes grew wide she had a little tea set up.**

_'I am not having tea.'_

_'Dannon we are too. You be purkle cup.'_

_'Why do I always have to do what you want.?'_

_'Dut up Dannon and dit down.'_

**Shannon pouted he didn't want to play dolls. OR tea cups.**

_'Jessie we go outside?'_

_'Arfer Eea.'_

_'Urgh no fair.'_

_'DIT DOWN.'_

_'Ok, ok, ok calm down you baby.'_

**Sitting down amungst the tea set Shannon crossed his arms he HATED Jessie. Jessie simply smiled before pretending to pour out teas for them both and sitting next to Shannon, she loved Shannon. He was her friend, she was his enemy. Twenty minutes later Sammy went upstairs to spy on the two. Jessie had managed to get Shannon dressed up in a dress and herself dressed in a dress dancing about the room like princesses, Samme giggled catching the little toddlers attention who both ran at the door slamming it, getting out of the dresses then going to open it...Jessie began crying she was too small. Shannon pushed past her and tip toed at the door then burst into tears he was locked in...With HER...Jessie had decided maybe Shannon wasn't her friend any more...  
**


	4. Treehouse

**As the two little ones cried, Sammy went downstairs giggling catching the attention of the adults.**

_'Samantha Keeley what are you giggling about?'_

**Her dad tried to sound serious but was smiling.**

_'The two babys locked themselves in Jessies room and can't get out.'_

_'Sammantha go let them out you know how your brother gets when he is trapped._

_'Ok hehe.'_

**Running back upstairs she opens the door to find the two little toddlers in a full on pinching and biting war.**

_'You two stop it.'_

_'DOOR!'_

**Shannon got up and darted downstairs, before tripping and falling down the last couple of steps. Jessie skipped down them and stopped where Shannon had fallen.**

_'Dannon go bounce bounce dop, we pay gain?'_

_'NO!'_

**Shannon got up and ran outside he was not going to play with her anymore he hated her she was mean, she had cuties and she was a girl. Jessie followed him, Shannon was cool he was a boy and he was cute. Running outside the little girl followed Shannon up into the tree house.**

_'Go Away.'_

_'You wanted to pay outdide? Do we Outdide now what?'_

_'Leave me alone.'_

_'But you ded..'_

_'GO AWAY!'_

**Jessie begins to cry.**

_'Your a stupid baby and...'_

_'Shannon I hope your being good up there.'_

**Shannons eyes grew wide.**

_'I AM!'_

_'We pay?'_

_'No.'_

_'Pay?'_

_'No.'_

_'PAY!'_

_'You want to play, how about we see who can jump better, you jump down first.'_

**Jessie walks over to the entrance of the treehouse and peers over getting scared as Shannon smirks.**

_'Down der?'_

_'Yep.'_

_'All way?'_

_'Yep.'_

_'But dat do high.'_

_'Either you jump or I push.'_

**Jessie looked back at Shannon...**


	5. Hospital

**Shannon smirked as Jessie went to back away from the entrance, he stopped her and looked at the entrance.**

_'Go on it be fun.'_

_'Not down der dat really is do high.'_

_'Ok well you had choice.'_

**...**

* * *

**Rueben ran over to his sister and picked her up as she was crying and her arm was bleeding. Shannon still up in the tree house quickly stepped back and held his hands over his eyes. As the chaos down below gathered more people he then heard a siren. Now scared he quickly climbs down and runs over to his dad pretending to cry.**

_'Little dragon what happened to Jessie?'_

_'She fell she did I ded not to go near edge I did I did.'_

_'Little Dragon it's ok Jessie is going to go to hospital it wasn't your fault.'_

**...**

* * *

**A few days later Shannon was sitting looking cross in a hospital room. Jessie had the attention of everyone in the room, with her stupid red cast. Sulking Shannon watched as everyone drew all on the cast and brought her presents. Before Sammy sat next to her little brother.**

_'Shanny what's wrong?'_

_'Why she get presents? It's not her birfday.'_

_'Because she broke her arm silly, don't worry in six weeks the cast will be off and she will be able to play some more.'_

_'But...'_

_'I know it's a long time but she can still do things like make cakes with nama?'_

_'But...'_

_'Shannon stop sulking okay she is younger and needs more help now.'_

**Sammy then got up and went back over to Jessie, as Shannon folded his arms this is not what he wanted at all. He doesn't want to play with her, he doesn't want to bake with her and he want's the presents. He then jumped down and stormed out of the room and down the corridor before he stopped and looked over his shoulder his daddy would come find him he was his little dragon yes...nobody had noticed. Shannon screamed and threw his arms down before storming off elsewhere in the hospital. Three hours went by and still nobody had come searching for him, giving up as his stomach grumbled Shannon reluctantly went back to the room to find everyone still paying Jessie all the attention. Walking up to his daddy he pulled on his leg.**

_'Daddy I'm hungry.'_

_'Jessie don't worry about it look we brought you this.'_

_'Jessie...'_

_'Jessie...'_

_'Jessie...'_

_'DADDY!?'_

_'Jessie...'_

_'Jessie...'_

_'DADDY!? I'M HUNGRY!?'_

_'Shannon! Enough!.'_

**He then looked up and saw everyone looking cross at him, he then slowly backed away and sat back on the chair crying his daddy never shouted at him. This isn't fair. He then smirked he needs to do something now what to do to get their attention...**


End file.
